


Day Nineteen: Galra

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but i got it, every month is sheith month apparently, this is super late but I procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: When Keith found out he was Galra he didn’t want to tell the other members of the team.





	Day Nineteen: Galra

When Keith found out he was Galra he didn’t want to tell the other members of the team. He finally found a place where he was accepted and has grown close to them like he hasn’t with anyone else (besides Shiro) so when he, Shiro, and the Blade members get to the Red Lion dread is already building up. Shiro puts a hand on his lower back,   
“Want to see if she’ll let me piolet her?” And Keith almost wants to say yes, but when the others find out there’s no way that he’s not going to be kicked off the team and he wants to fly Red one last time. So instead of taking the offer, he shakes his head claiming that he’s fine. Shiro doesn’t look convinced but instead of saying anything he lets the Red Paladin do what he wants. Wincing when he moves his shoulder a bit too much and at Red’s constant stream of threats telling him to stop doing stupid things that if he had a death wish then she could shoot him out into space.   
“Thanks, Red.” He says out loud as they take off.  
By the time they get to the castle Keith is amazed that he can stand up on his own. After Kolivan introduces himself and the others to Allura, and her reaction to them makes Keith regrets agreeing to do the trials.   
“Are you okay man? You’re looking a bit, well gray actually.” Hunk asks coming up beside Keith.  
“Yeah, what happened down there Red wouldn’t go berserk for no reason.” Lance joins the conversation; if only they knew the truth they would be glad he’s looking so close to death. Pidge stands in front of him observing the Red Paladin quietly. And Keith didn’t even think of her family and how he wouldn’t stop her if she decided to-  
“KEITH!” Lance yells getting everyone’s attention, and when did he end up on the floor. Lance must have caught him because he can smell the soap that he uses and his head his pillowed on something that isn’t the floor.  
At Lance’s shout, Shiro and the others outside of the conversation turn. The Black Paladin is across the room in an instant, Coran and Allura close behind.   
“Help me get his armor off now,” Shiro commands already getting to work, Allura whirls around on Kolivan.   
“What did you do to my Paladin?”  
“He endured the trials of Marmora; he knew the possible outcomes when he volunteered.” That only seemed to infuriate the princess even more.  
“And they are?”   
“Knowledge or death.” The rest of the team except for Shiro freezes. When the armor is off Hunk has to back away Lance and Pidge don’t react, the wound on Keith’s shoulder has black veins surrounding it and that gets a reaction from the Blade leader.   
“Antok send word to the base, and tell them to figure out which one coated their blade in liaf.”   
“What’s liaf?” Pidge asks not moving her gaze from Keith’s prone figure.   
“A poison that can kill almost anything.” Shiro looks up from where he’s working on trying to stop the bleeding.  
“Of course it is.” Pidge deadpans.  
“Is there a cure?” Lance asks looking down at his friend whose head is resting in his lap. The Marmora member who’s still wearing the mask starts to speak to his leader quietly, before walking over to the Paladins.   
“Let me see the kit.”   
“Excuse me?” Lance asks because he doubts Keith would be too happy in essentially being called a child.   
“I need to see the Red Paladin, to guess how far the poison has spread.” Lance glances at Shiro who nods; the Galra adjusts Keith before stating that it would most likely embarrass him if he woke to find out these advents happened in front of the others. Allura is reluctant while Shiro isn’t about to call any of the Blade members his BFF anytime soon, there’s something in Antok’s voice when he asks for permission to get Keith alone that convinces Shiro. After the two are gone, Shiro turns to the leader.  
“Do you know what that’s about?” Kolivan sighs and it’s the first real emotion Shiro has seen on him.   
“Galra’s have sub genders, Alphas who are born leaders typically. And Omegas who have a more nurturing side. When Antok fought your mate he formed a paternal bond with him.”  
“So he formed a bond with him by fighting with him?” Hunk so confused and Shiro doesn’t blame him.  
“Omegas are, complicated to say the least. But training is how most Galra parents bond with their young.”  
“Yeah but Keith isn’t Galra.” Lance good old Lance.   
“He is at least part Galra, that was the only way he was able to awaken the blade.” The room gets so silent you could hear a pin drop. Allura is the first to speak.  
“He’s what? Has he been lying to us this whole time?” She turns to the other Paladins who are in shock all but Shiro. “How long have you known?”  
“Just for a few hours, he didn’t know himself.” The princess stiffens before leaving the room. Then The Black Paladin remembers something Kolivan said,  
“Wait a minute, mate?”  
===========  
Antok manages to find the kits room, simply by smell. It’s no doubt he’s an omega. Laying the injured Paladin down he observes him, young by Galra standards and he looks so much like Akira only if he managed to- The blade member shakes his head that was roughly eighteen years ago. He was forced to put his and Kolivan’s kit on a ship and put in unknown coordinates and hope that the baby would make it. He lets himself curl around the young warrior, before gently licking the wound cleaning it and ridding it of the poison. While Kolivan may have exaggerated about the extent of it, the one infected would still crave attention from a parent during the recovery. The Paladin- Keith, Antok reminds himself shifts closer to the larger body. And that’s when the Galra feels something he hasn’t felt since he had last seen Akira. Then that feeling of hope digs its way out again what if his kit survived and made it to Earth. Galra have the ability to look like the species they’re around, though different from the Altean method situation depending it’s almost permanent. His head comes up when there’s a knock on the door, it’s Kolivan and the Black Paladin .   
“How is he?” The human asks.   
“He will live, but Kolivan there is a likely hood that he could be Akira.”   
“Antok however much we both want that to be true, it would be impossible to prove.”  
“Who’s Akira?”  
“Our kit, we had to send him away because of the war but we never knew were to,”   
“And what makes you think Keith is him?”  
“It’s rare for a parent who has lost a cub to become attached to another no matter how long it’s been.”  
“Keith is an adult on Earth terms.” Antok lets out a laugh at the ludicrous of it all.   
“By Galra standards he just now would be able to train without a guardian, not that his height helps the matter.” Shiro tilts his head, brow creased with confusion, Keith’s adoptive father was closed lip till the end about how he came across Keith.   
“There might be a way to find out.” He knows that at least on Earth there’s a way to test DNA and parentage, so he figures Pidge might be able to rig something up. “I’ll be right back.”   
“If he is Akira that will explain why he’s so small,” Kolivan says looking at the Red Paladin who fought pretty well odds considering.   
“Would he even want to know?” Antok asks before going back to his grooming, or poison removing.   
“There’s only one way to find out.”   
\----  
Later Keith is awake feeling drowsy but there’s no more poison in his veins so he calls that a win. Him and Antok are waiting on a blood result, the air tense.   
“If you’re my parent then you have to understand that I’m not going to leave Voltron no matter what.” The Galra tilts his head, he sees so much of Kolivan in this child. Small even by human standards, he lets his mind drift to eighteen years ago.   
********  
When they first found out that Antok was with child they thought it was a mistake, because no half breeds are fertile. Ulaz told them though that there’s a chance even if he manages to carry to term that the kit would be small and sick most of his life. So eight and a half months later when they’re holding a baby that is on the smaller side of the scale but breathing on his own that’s all they can really ask for. A year later when the Empire starts to become active again the parents have to make a difficult decision. Antok was running down the hall with a bundle in his arms, the empire found the base but all they know is that it’s a rebel base not made up of other Galra. He opens a pod and sets random coordinates, setting the baby in it. Pausing before unstrapping his blade setting in a compartment, if Akira somehow manages to live then he’s going to want a connection to his past and a form of defense. Pressing a kiss to his sons head he closes the pod and watches it fly into the distance.  
******  
“Are you okay?” Keith asks hesitantly and Antok comes back to the present. The Galra nods not speaking. Pidge comes back in breaking the tension opening her laptop when has she starts speaking.   
“According to this while Keith does have similar DNA, I would have to say that you guys are related but I don’t think it’s enough to be parent and child.” Antok knows it was stupid to get his hopes up, than it occurs to him.   
“Test Kolivan and Keith,” At the confused looks he sighs. “I’m a half-breed so if he does share my DNA it would be hard to pinpoint exactly how much of it he has.” Pidge nods knowing the feeling of desperately, wanting to be with your family again. That’s how Keith ends up staring at Kolivan who stares right back.   
“I told Antok this, so I figure it’s fair if I tell you. I’m not going to leave Voltron just because you guys think I’m too young for it.”  
“I wouldn’t ask you to. You proved yourself worthy despite your age and you are a Blade member now, so it would seem a bit harsh for me to ask you to leave your mate and team just because I’m concerned.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“How can I tell what?”  
“That Shiro and I are mates. I’m kind of new to this but on Earth we have husbands and wives, date mates”(Thank you Savannah for that term) Keith isn’t the best person to talk about relationships with but he figures that pretty much covers it.  
“Your scents are intertwined. You have a sweet smell almost like a fruit, while Shiro smells more like a forest.” Keith nods, he noticed how Shiro smells but he figured that was because of the body wash he used. Pidge walks in again looking slightly more flustered then before.  
“Okay so according to these readings. Keith you and Kolivan are parent and child.” Keith sort of freezes, after all of this time of wondering why his parents abandoned him and all because of a war, instead of acknowledging the fact that he’s been told his parents are right in front of him he goes to the training deck leaving the room without a word. Shiro finds him a little later when he’s collapsed on the ground sweating his sword holding back the gladiators staff.   
“End Training sequence.” The Black Paladin calls out and Keith immediately gets up, looking at the older male.   
“Why did you do that for?”  
“Fight me.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Fight me, you won’t sleep tonight until you get this out of your system, so take your boots off please, I don’t want to have its imprints on my face again.” Kicking off his own has Keith stepped out of his. They circle each other, looking for an opening. Keith strikes first like Shiro predicted and he has his boyfriend pinned making sure he wasn’t able to get up.   
“You’re too riled up, you left your right side wide open.” Keith struggles before giving up.  
“I’m Galra Shiro. How can you manage to even be in the same room as me?”  
“So?”  
“After all they did to you.”  
“It wasn’t you or your family.” He helps Keith up holding him against his chest.  
“But,”   
That’s not the real issue here Keith. It’s the fact that you looked so hard while on Earth only to find the answer was,” He pauses gaging Keith’s reaction “Out of this world.” The Red Paladin makes an offended noise hitting his boyfriends arm.   
“Did you just make a pun out of my crisis.”  
“I might have.”  
“You need to leave before I cut off your other arm.”  
“It wouldn’t be a fair fight then because I’d be unarmed.”  
“I am literally going to hurt you.”  
“No you won’t.”  
“Takashi.”  
“Yes.”  
“I love you.” Shiro presses a kiss against Keith’s head.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
